


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Series: The Gang Gets Genderswapped [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, The gang gets genderswapped, they’re all lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mac’s late for movie night. Denise thinks too much. Smut ensues.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess i wrote instead of sleeping. please enjoy my self indulgent lesbian garbage.  
> f/f iasip fuels my soul.  
> thanks for reading (‘: x
> 
> (hoping to write more ‘the gang gets genderswapped’ stuff or dee/waitress so look forward to that. was thinking it might be cool to collab with someone on that so hmu if you wanna)

Mac said she’d be here 10 minutes ago. How could she miss movie night? It happened at the same time every week, she couldn’t have forgotten. Denise anxiously typed out another ‘WHERE R U?!?!’ text, the 5th one she’d sent that hour. Just as she was about to hit send, Mac burst through their front door.

“You’re late.” Denise said accusingly, even though she was just relieved to see her, she wasn't going to let Mac know that. 

“Yeah, sorry, dude. I was just helping Charlie with some things.” She replied, nonchalantly, dropping down onto the sofa next to her. Helping Charlie? She was late for their movie night because she’d rather be spending time with Charlie? Jealousy pulsed through her, how could Mac choose Charlie over her. Christ, the kid smelled like sewage and was about as literate as Poppins. What did she have that Denise didn’t? 

“You gonna press play?” Mac prompted, after Denise had remained silent for quite some time. She mumbled something that could have been a yes and started the movie. The all too familiar opening sequence played, but it was just background noise to her. Her mind was preoccupied with her bitter thoughts. What was so good about Charlie that resulted in Mac being late? Found some more rats to smash? Glue to huff? Shit, they weren’t fucking, were they? Everyone knew Mac was definitely into girls.. But Charlie? Surely she had some standards. 

But Denise couldn’t get the thought out of her head. Why didn’t she answer her calls? Mac always answers her calls. Something needed to be done about this. She couldn’t have Mac choosing Charlie over her. She was the Golden Goddess. Her body was sculpted to the proportions of Botticelli's Venus. Meanwhile, Charlie looked and smelled as if she hadn’t washed in a month, and she probably hadn’t. She had to win Mac back somehow. What if Mac moved out and went to live with Charlie? What would she do then? No, no, they can’t- they weren’t. 

Oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, but that was it. That was it exactly. To win Mac back all she had to do was show her how much better she was than Charlie. Show her that she could give Mac everything she needed. Demonstrate value, right? She didn’t imagine that would be hard. Charlie was pretty gross, and not nearly as experienced as Denise. She’d have Mac begging for her when she was finished. A sly smile spread across her face. This was going to be fun.

Mac was completely transfixed on the movie she’d seen countless times before. The TV screen reflected in her eyes. Denise moved her hand to Mac's leg, feigning interest towards the film as Mac shot a questioning glance her way. She waited until Mac had turned back to the TV before moving her hand further up the girl’s thigh. 

“Den?” Denise thought she could hear a slight hitch in Mac’s voice, “What, uhh, What are you doing?”

Denise hushed her, letting her hand slide further, rubbing small circles on Mac’s thigh with her thumb. She looked up into Mac’s eyes. Was that.. desperation she saw? Lust? A smug smile found its way to her face, this was going to be easier than she thought. She’d been almost certain that Mac was gay ever since they first met, no matter how much she tried to deny it, but this.. This look in her eyes, this confirmed it. If everytime she’d caught Mac staring at her a little too long, her missing sex tapes, and every comment she’d make about the actresses in movies, hadn’t already confirmed it, then this had to. Mac’s eyes followed her hand as it got closer and closer to her midriff.

“Den, I- I’m not-“ She was cut off by a sharp gasp as Denise slipped her hand into her pants. Mac moved back against the couch, as if trying to get away from Denise, looking at her in shock yet not doing anything to move her hand away. 

“You’re not what?” Denise asked with wicked smile, she knew exactly what she was doing and she revelled in the power it made her feel. She would have Mac in the palm of her hand by the end of the night. She moved her hand in slow circles and Mac didn’t stop her. Quick, fluttering breaths left her mouth.

“Not g-ohh fuck“ Denise purposefully cut her off yet again, stroking her quicker as she started to speak. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Denise emphasised with a shit-eating grin. She removed her hand from Mac’s pants, issuing a whine from the girl. 

“I…” She hesitated, still watching Denise’s hand. Denise slid off of the couch, down onto her knees in front of the girl. Mac looked down at her, head between her thighs. Denise is sliding off her sweatpants and Mac lifts herself a bit off of the couch to let her get to them. Then her pants. Mac feels her cheeks grow red as she takes in what's happening. Her, here, half-naked, in front of Denise. But then Denise moves forward and her mouths on her clit and holy fuck. She balled her fists into the couch. Denise grabbed her hips, pulling Mac forward on the couch, so her legs were now over her shoulders. Mac was sure that Denise was gripping her hips hard enough to leave a bruise but this felt too good to ask her to let go. Mac’s hips had started involuntarily bucking as Denise moved her tongue faster. 

The neighbours were definitely hearing Mac’s moans by now, she just hoped they wouldn’t come knocking to tell them to quiet down. That would really kill the mood and probably cause Mac to die of shame. It would be pretty hard to win her back after that. 

Mac’s hands had found their way to Denise’s hair, pulling it just hard enough to be pleasurable. She usually hated people touching her hair, messing it up after all that time she spent perfecting it, but with Mac it was different. Denise hit a particularly sensitive spot and Mac yelled her name, gripping her hair even harder. She was so close.

But Denise didn’t want Mac to come just yet. She got up from between Mac’s legs and stood looking down at Mac, who looked well and truly fucked. She was breathing heavily and looked up at Denise as if she would do anything the girl asked her to do. Denise smirked at the widening of Mac’s eyes as she began to slowly unbutton her shirt. 

“I love your muscles, baby girl. You’re so strong.” Denise smoothed her hands over her biceps. She knew that all it took for Mac to give in to her was to feed her compliments. The girl thrived on validation, something she didn’t get nearly enough of. Maybe that was why she was hanging out with Charlie, she was easily impressed. Denise whispered more praise in her ear, making sure Mac knew just how good she was.

The movie in the background was completely forgotten as Mac found herself instead staring into Denise’s breasts. They were bigger than hers. Her neck was so defined, slender yet strong, Mac thought it would be perfect to leave hickeys on. Denise unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, so she was only wearing her matching black bra and pants. Mac just sat, staring up at her with her pathetic puppy eyes. Did Denise have to do everything herself? She knelt down onto the couch so she was now straddling her friend. Mac shivered as Denise’s cold hands slid under her shirt -it was another one of those stupid ones she’d cut the sleeves off of- and pulled it up over her head, throwing it onto the pile with the rest of their clothes. Denise was moving her hips in small circles, giving them both that much needed friction as she unclipped Mac’s bra. Mac cursed herself for not wearing her good, matching underwear, she was sure Denise would have liked them. But no, today of all days she had to have worn her old, threadbare boxers and bra. In her defense, she never imagined this would be happening today.

Their chests rubbed together as Denise leaned forward, placing small kisses along Mac’s neck. Mac tilted her head back and Denise latched on to a spot above her collarbone, sucking and biting until there was an angry red hickey that would mark her for the rest of the week. Denise smirked as she pondered how Mac would deflect that line of questioning. She definitely wouldn’t tell the truth and say it was Denise that gave it to her, no, she’d probably make up a tale of some hot stripper dude or something. Not like the gang would believe her, they all knew Mac was into girls even if Mac didn’t want to admit it. 

Denise moved lower, leaving a small trail of love-bites down her roommate's chest, before licking over her nipple. They grew harder as Denise began sucking them. Mac to let out soft whines as she circled her tongue quickly round them, letting her teeth graze them slightly. Mac looked as if she was about to cry, she desperately needed Denise back on her.

Denise gasped in surprise as Mac suddenly flipped them over, lifting her with surprising ease. All that working out really pays off, huh? Mac’s face looked caught somewhere between shock and wonder, she looked as if she was about to say something but before Denise could ask what, Mac’s lips crashed into hers. Denise held the back of her head, pulling softly at her hair. Mac was a surprisingly good kisser, Denise hadn’t expected that. Mac’s teeth tugged lightly at Denise’s lip as she pulled away.

She pushed Denise back onto the couch, positioning herself so that her thigh was between Denise’s legs and began rocking back and forth. She gasped as she got the sensation she’d been craving and began to move faster. 

“Mmm, so good, baby girl.” Denise moaned encouragement as she felt her own lust growing. Mac bit her lip to stop from shouting out and Denise thought that it was the best thing she’d seen all week. She was always trying to keep up her ‘badass’ persona and seeing her now, fully vulnerable, was enough to send Denise over the edge. Mac’s eyes fluttered shut as she reached her climax. She grabbed onto Denise as the aftershocks of her orgasm pulsed through her, before falling down on top of her, all of her energy drained. 

“Better than Charlie?” Denise asked quietly next to her ear. 

“..What?” Mac asked back between her heavy breaths. 

“Was that better than Charlie?” She repeated, pushing herself back up into a sitting position on the couch. Mac was silent for a moment before finally realizing what Denise meant.

“Ew, dude, no! Me and Charlie never..” She made a strange motion with her hands which Denise assumed meant ‘had sex’. “Why would you even think that?”

Denise was silent. They never had sex? So she and Mac had just.. 

“Why were you late for our movie then?” 

“Oh my god, dude, is that what this was about? Charlie wanted to show me this giant rat she found. It’s huge, dude, you should see it! She thought she could put it up for some world record, and I was wanting to get in on that. That’s all, I promise!” 

Mac pushed herself up so she was now sitting next to her. Denise was quiet. She focused on the movie that was still playing on their TV. So.. Mac wasn’t doing anything with Charlie? Denise shook the thought out of her head. She still liked Denise. Mac was hers and she wasn’t going anywhere. She smiled. They’d stay together, the dynamic duo. 

“Come on then, let’s get cleaned up. I want to see this rat.”


End file.
